player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
Ghosts: The restless souls of the dead. Mostly unable to affect the living, though there are some who are the exception. Poltergeists for example, have power to control entire buildings if powerful enough and use them as traps to kill those who wander in, before feeding on their essence. Salt dissipates their form and forces them to rebuild themselves. Cold Iron and Blessed Silver pains them. A mystical barrier formed of salt can trap them, if lured properly. As can particular spells and the like, for those who research such things. Unless a ghost has died in a particular building, they cannot pass the threshold. Public buildings are exempt to this rule. Otherwise like Fae, ghosts require an invitation. A ghost can be permanently banished by salting their corpse and burning it, or by banishing it with certain spells and purifying the haunted ground afterward to sever its connection to the physical realm. Ghosts are essentially walking sources of pure mana, for anyone with the ability to drain from them. But the act of doing so, of consuming a soul is such an evil one that to do so will put a black mark on your own soul. Twist it, make it more amenable to dark magic and creatures that feast on dark hearts. Evil Spirits if consumed have a tendency as well to leave an imprint of themselves behind on those who eat them, which explains certain necromancers more sadistic and brutal tendencies. A serial killers ghost for example, absorbed by a necromancer will result in said necromancer making kills similar to the killer, in order to enhance his powers before it consumes him or her entirely. One reason why such studies are seen as abominations to the Wizards and the Church. Abilities * Electromagnetic Interference - All ghosts disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. * Thermokinesis - Nearly all ghosts can lower or drop the surrounding temperature with their presence. * Invisibility '''- Ghosts can remain invisible to the living, but they may appear as a blur or faint light. However, when they want, they can appear as they were in life though it takes awhile to gain that level of strength. They appear in wispy, distorted, flickering forms. * '''Telekinesis - They are able to move virtually anything with their minds if they have enough concentration on the objects. With practice they can become stronger telekinetics, able to manipulate many simple objects at once. Very powerful ghosts are highly capable telekinetics, able to throw people like demons can. * Teleportation - Ghosts can teleport (be able to move in the blink of an eye to other locations). They often display a flickering appearance when using this ability. They appear in wispy, distorted, flickering forms that allows them to move at great speed, as when they flicker, can end up either inches away each time they flicker or several feet or miles away. One powerful ghost could teleport while possessing someone, but had also been active for over 500 years which may explain this as she had a great level of power. * Supernatural Perception - After Death ghosts can see beings that are naturally invisible like Reapers and other Ghosts. * Intangibility - Without a body, these spirits are able to move without hindrance even if objects are in their way, as they can phase through them with ease. They are naturally intangible, as such they can phase through solid matter unfazed, however it requires them to get angry or alternatively very calm, to become tangible. They can phase their hands through people with intangibility and cause internal injuries or stop the heart. * Environment Manipulation - Most ghosts have shown to have the ability to manipulate the elements like wind, fire, electricity, water, and dropping temperature. Affinity to fire or water is usually because of the manner of a person's death and the ghost's origin. Manipulating electricity and dropping temperature are the two common signs that indicate a ghost's presence. Ghost usually have a natural affinity to what killed them, such as if they drowned, some, if not all of their victims are drowned by either the ghost pulling them into water with ease. * Material Attachment - Ghosts could latch their essence to objects that have been very close to them in their life. Until these objects are destroyed, the ghost could continue to manifest itself and haunt. Other ghosts could relocate the objects, allowing them to move around and away from their original haunting location. Other rare abilities and powers sighted are the following. * Ectoplasm Creation - Very angry ghosts, can create Ectoplasm, but it is generally beyond the anger range of most spirits, even most violent spirits. Ectoplasm can be formed to create physical shells, mostly connected to the Ghost in question. There have been instances of certain spirits attaining a harmonic version of this, but such cases are rare and far between. An Ectoplasm Body can be dispelled by anti-spirit ammo or by cutting off the energy link between body and spirit. Ghosts are still affected by the weaknesses of their kind, such as holy ground, salt circles and the like. * Possession - A rare ability, a ghost can possess humans, but only a really angry ghost could do it. Its an immensely dark act as it suppresses the original soul, though accounts of 'sharing' a mind has been known with a benevolent spirit. * Electrokinesis - A step up from Electronic Manipulation, rather than simply interfering with electronics, some stronger ghosts can generate electricity themselves, control and manipulate machinery, and even use electricity offensively. * Biokinesis - Some ghosts can inflict wounds like the ones they received on others. Stronger ghosts can create the wounds in the victims, without needing to have received the wounds themselves. * Pyrokinesis - Some ghosts can manipulate and can control fire. * Disease Manipulation - Some ghost can infect people with sickness and disease. * Mental Influence - Angry, vengeful ghosts or spirits can sometimes manipulate peoples minds and drive them crazy and can then manipulate the people they drove crazy to do their will. This will change the person's personality and turn them violent and suicidal. * Hydrokinesis - Some Ghosts (Like ones that drowned, or whose deaths were linked to water) can, to an extent, manipulate or even create water. * Voice Mimicry - Some powerful ghosts can perfectly imitate others' voices. * EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) - A rare ghost ability, where they can communicate through electronic devices, cassette records, cell phones etc. * Draining - A powerful ghost and particularly twisted ghost can destroy other ghosts, absorbing their essence and thus increasing their own power. * Shapeshifting - Some ghosts have displayed the ability to alter their form, shifting between what they looked like when they were alive, and a more disturbing and decayed version of themselves. Fighting Methods Ghosts are thankfully rare. If anger was all it took to become a ghost, the world would be flooded by them. The real circumstances behind actual ghosts and not just echoes lies in the circumstances of their deaths. Black Magic, dark supernatural circumstances have a tendency to create ghosts of a sinister sort, which Necromancy produces deliberately. Often to use the ghosts as shock troops. Other people after death are recruited by one god or another. Some joining Monoc Securities, others filling in the realm of Hades. These ghosts tend to be less classic and more akin to familiar spirits; Obeying the will of their patrons in whatever he or she needs. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Enemies